Doylestown
Coordinates: 40°18'46"N 75°7'44"W Doylestown is a borough in Bucks County, Pennsylvania. History The area of Doylestown was inhabited by the Lenape until the arrival of Europeans. The original land grant by William Penn for this area was to the Free Society of Traders. Jeremiah Langhorne purchased 2000 acres (809 hectares) from the Society on 15 February 1724, which including Langhorne's other holdings totalled 5,200 acres (2,104 hectares). He sold various tracts while he lived and after he died, his will dated 16 May 1742 disposed of the remainder. Joseph Kirkbride also owned a portion of the area of Doylestown. Land owned by Kirkbride and Langhorne were purchased by Archibald Crawford, Clement Doyle, Edward Doyle, William Doyle, Henry Magill, Robert Magill, Robert Scott, William Scott and others (Clement and William Doyle were sons of Edward). Edward Doyle purchased 150 acres (61 hectares) on 30 March 1730 from where is now Court Street toward Pine Run, about a mile ling by 1/4 mile wide. William Doyle purchased 100 acres (40 hectares) adjacent to Edward's tract, about 825 feet by a mile long. William Doyles tavern was likely on this tract. The Court of Newtown issued his license in March, 1745. The tavern was built at Coryells Ferry and Dyers roads (now Main and State Streets) perhaps near the site of the current Fountain House. Doylestown was originally called William Doyl's Tavern from 1745 to 1776. Daniel Hough purchased the tavern on 1 January 1776, so the village's name was changed to Doylstown.MacReynolds, George, Place Names in Bucks County, Pennsylvania, Doylestown, Bucks County Historical Society, Doylestown, PA 1942, Doylestown Borough. Bucks County's earliest newspaper was The Farmer's Weekly Journal. A post office was established on 1 January 1802, Charles Stewart postmaster, who carried the letters to recipients in his bell-shaped crown of his high beaver hat. Stewart died on 7 February 1804, succeeded by his son-in-law Enoch Harvey. On 9 October 1804 Harvey advertised in the Pennsylvania Correspondent, published in Doylestown, of a list of letters remaining in the post office for Wm R. Hanna, Esq., Newtown; Doct. Felix Robertson, Bucks County; Robert Wehir, Shamony, Bucks County; Robert A. Farmer, Esq., Birdsborough; Israel Childs, Buckingham. This perhaps indicates that the Doylestown post office covered a large area. A draft of Doylestown made by attorney Charles H. Hall shows property owners and transfers: William Dungan, Sr., to William Dungan, Jr., 1771; William Scott to William Dungan, 1753; Archibald Crawford to Robert Magill, 1768; Moses Crawford to Henry (?) H. and Samuel Flack, 1773; Mahlon Kirkbride to Robert Kirkbride, 1776; John Thompson, trustee, to John Fell, 1775; Israel Pemberton to T. Robinson, 1760; Nathan Preston to T. Robinson, 1771; William Doyle to Robert and Henry Magill, 1773; William Doyle to Daniel Hough, 1776; Archibald Crawford to T. Robinson, 1756. Adjoining the borough borders were William Beale, Jacob Lapp, James Snodgrass, Ludwig Switzer. Dr. Hugh Meredith, physician, had a practice in 1776. In 1774 a second inn, the "Sign of the Ship" was built diagonally across from the Doyle Tavern. Mrs. Nathan Cornell, wife of a hatter in Doylestown, noted that Samuel Flack keeping that tavern in 1778. Eight petitions with a total of 184 signers were submitted to Legislature, some as early as 1784 requesting moving the county seat to Doylestown from Newtown. Among the signers-Andrew Armstrong, John Armstrong, John Davis, Andrew Denison, Jesse Fell, Joseph Fell, John Ingham of Ingham Springs, Michael Frederick Kolb, Zebulon M. Pike of Lumberton, Samuel Preston; Robert Shewell, Walter Shewell, Fulkerd Sebring. The moving of the county seat was finally moved by the Act of the General Assembly on 28 February 1810. The first Court session was opened on 11 May 1813. A bill was introduced into legislature in February, 1930 to make Doylestown a borough, a second bill was introduced in 1832. Finally, a bill passed on 16 April 1838 to erect the Village of Doylestown into a borough. A draft of Doylestown in 1830 to accompany the bill named five streets: Academy Lane (Court Street), Dutch Lane (Broad Street), Easton Road (Main Street), Front Street (Oakland Avenue), New Hope Road (State Street). Limekiln Road is now West Street. The electric telegraph was brought to Doylestown in 1845, the wires were erected by James L. Shaw and R. Alfred Goell, the station was in Mansion House, a tavern at Main and State Streets, Thomas Sands, tavernkeeper. Thomas Hayes submitted an assessors return for the year 1849 showing the following trades and professions in Doylestown: *Associate Judge 1 *Attorneys 15 *Bakers 2 *Barber 1 *Bartenders 2 *Blacksmiths 5 *Brickmaker 1 *Carpenters 6 *Carters 2 *Cashier of Bank 1 *Clerks in Stores 3 *Clerk of Bank 1 *clerk of County Commissioners 1 *Clerk of Orphans Court 1 *Clerk of Quarter Sessions 1 *Coachmakers 5 *Connected with magnetic telegraph 3 *Constable 1 *Cupper and Bleeder 1 *Deputy Sheriff 1 *Drovers 5 *Druggist 1 *Farmers 11 *Gentlemen 13 *Harnessmakers 2 *Hatters 2 *Horse Traders 1 *Innkeepers 7 *Laborers 43 *Machinists 3 *Masons 9 *Mercchants 4 *Millers 2 *Millwrights 3 *Ministers of the gospel 3 *Ostlers 3 *Oystermen 1 *Peddlars 2 *Physician 1 *Postmasters 1 *President Judge 1 *Printers 15 *Prothonotary 1 *Recorder of Deeds 1 *Register of Wills 1 *Sheriff 1 *Shoemakers 16 *Stablekeepers 2 *Stonecutter 1 *Students-at-law 2 *Students-at-medicine 1 *Tailors 5 *Taxable women 16 *Tipstaff 1 The 13 Gentlemen were: *John Basley *William Beek *Captain Brown *William Carr *Abraham Chapman *Andrew Donaldson *George Donaldson *Andrew Heller *William Henry, Esq. *John Lloyd *Enoch Mathias *Benjamin Morris *Bartram Stewart The Cupper and Bleeder aforementioned was Robert Seibert. 6 October 1856, North Pennsylvania Railroad Company completed its branch line to Doylestown. Mount Timothy, a twenty-five foot high hill occupied about two acres of what is now the third ward of Doylestown, which has since been removed. A stream originally flowed from the hill northeast of Clinton Street and followed Oakland Avenue, which is now contained in an underground conduit. References Category:Index Category:Place Names Category:Boroughs